comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
DC: 2012-03-09 - Aliens Attack
Crime has been 50 percent as of late due to the fact that Superman is currently off planet to help STAR labs with a space exploration mission. Captain Marvel has also been quite absent. Most believe that he just went back to Fawcett City due to the incident with Supergirl. But the truth is that he had been called away to the Nexus of Realities to help fix an inbalance of magical energies with the aid of Dr Fate. Since its a classified mission the public has not been made aware of this. The streets of Metropolis are running rampant with out of control gang members looting and cauasing as much chaos as they can while the defenders are away. Though even this.. blantant robbery in the middle of the day seems a bit out of the norm. Metropolis PD is currently so disbursted throughtout the city that its hard to represent a strong law enforcement stand against all the crime. Kara Zor-El is flying overhead of Metropolis, having been doing a lot more patrols around the world ever since her cousin went off planet for a while. For that matter, Captain Marvel's been incommmunicado as well as Wonder Woman. Heck even her boyfriend has been gone for a while. The result being Kara doing more patrols despite Starfire's suggestion that she cut back in the aftermath of what happened during that red kryptonite matter. She looks below as she passes over Metropolis to see what's going on down there. Also judging based on where the police are in the city. She flies down to the crimes where the police are farthest away. Amist the chaos of the street riots and looting a msyerious man walks around in a long coat and hsat to conceal his identity. He seems mighty pleased and unafraid of all the violence oing on, and then one spiky mohawked biker yells, "Its Supergirl!!" and normally that would be enough to halt all traces of crime in any location but everyone seems to be moving as if they're being controlled or are ni a dream state. A few men are busily bringing electronics and cash registers out of a shop that has had it's windows busted in. Random fires are ablaze all over the place. Its as if the world has lost all control of civilization. The mysterious man looks up into the skies when someone declares the arrival of Supergirl on the scene. He pulls off his garb to reveal his identity Maxwell Lord presses a button on his earpiece, "OK.. the pawn has appeared on the game board. Its your move." he speaks into the communicator and then a massive black shuip appearsin the skies over Metropolis. Lights start to appear on the ground. The bright lights are teleportation beams. humanoid aliens are visible once the transport is complete. A heavily techno-armored man approaches Maxwell, "The price has changed. You didn't tell us its a Kryptonian on this mudball." The torso of a man attached to half of a tank comes up alongside his leader and armed to the teeth with what looks to be plasma blasters. Maxwell nods, "Fine." then the one mercenary positioned atop of a roof opens fire at Kara from his rifle. It sends out high pitched blasts of concussive energy at the girl. Billy Batson says, "the rioting was just a diversionary tactic my maxwell lord to hide the fact that he brough space mercs planetside." Rao, so much chaos - wonder why Kal's robots arent flying around overhead like they usually do when he's away. Busy trying to settle down the riots in various areas of the city that are too far away for the police, Kara puts out one of the fires with a gust of superbreath - lives before robberies after all - when she sees the bright lights and techno-armored men all appearing on the ground. "Oh... this can't possibly be good at all." she says to herself, when the rooftop mercenary shoots the blast of concussive energy at Supergirl from behind, sending her crashing into a building and through the wall. Kara picks herself up, murmuring, "cheap shot..." She flies out at superspeed before the guy can squeeze the trigger a second time. The sniper looks through the scope to aim again, but all he sees in the scope is a big S on a woman's chest... since Kara's floating right in front of him. "Hi..." Kara says as she quickly bends the barrel of the energy weapon up and throws a punch at the merc (a pulled punch, though she's still not as good at pulling punches as her cousin). The Sniper was so elated when he managed to shoot her, "I think I got her boys-- oh crap.. get up here now!" Even the pulled punch almost collapses his face in - but luckily for him only his helmet get shattered into a million pieces. He gets sent skidding across the rooftop and just sort of lays there in a heap. Two beams of light appear behind Kara. The techno-armored leader lets loose with his energy whip at Kara's head. The half tank merc roars, "What did you do to Razzer.. you filtthy Kryptonian!" he sprays Kara with his onboard artillery, the 50 caliber depleted uranium rounds hit and bounce off the Girl of Steel harmlressly. Then he pulls out a massive lance which is tipped with kryptonite and charges her, trying to flank the girl's side. Kara Zor-El says, "He started i-urk!" she's cut off as the energy whip wraps around her neck. The 50 caliber rounds flatten and ricochet off the Kryptonian girl harmlessly, but she has bigger concerns at the moment. She grabs the energy whip that's aroundher neck and yanks hard, swinging it around to slam the techno-armored leader into the tank guy with the kryptonite-tipped lance. The merc leader tries to put up a fight when his whip is used against him, but his strength is no match for hers and he gets thrown at tank merc with immense force. The two end up in a big heap, "Get off of me!" and they begin to verbally abuse each other. By this time the sniper has gotten back up and picked up the dropped lance. He smiles at Kara, "I'm going to enjoy skewering you!" he starts to salivate as he inches closer with the spear in hand. He gives it a spin to show his proficency with the weapon. Then he pulls out a handgun and fires it at Supergirl. The round is huge... because its not a bullet. When it hits Kara the little canister explodes and releases it's content of smoke gas. Then he charges. Kara Zor-El pauses a second as the smoke gas is fired at her. Honestly, one would think that they'd realize that considering Kryptonians are able to see in almost every electromagnetic wavelengths, it sort of limits the effectiveness of smoke bombs. Then again.... if they were smart they'd have been using kryptonite weapons from the get-go. Guess it's a good thing it's a relative rarity. She shakes her head. "So not gonna happen." and twin heat ray beams fire out from the smoke cloud, neatly cutting off the part of the lance which is dangerous to her - the kryptonite tipped part. She follows up by a focused beam of intense heat at the shard until it melts. The Sniper runs into the smoke and thrusts the spear at Kara, striking her in the dead center of the S. But all that really happens is the alien metal shaft of the spear cracks from the tremendous impact and a second later it shatters, sending shards of metal everywhere as if someone thrust balsa wood against a slab of steel. Before this can register to the sniper or the smoke can fully clear (or Kara can make a quip about it), KA-POW! The KA-POW is the sound of a cybernetic, spiked fist hitting a Kryptonian girl's head. The merc leader strikes Kara in the back of the head with his spiked gauntlet fist with tremendous force! A moment later, there is a howl of pain as the merc leader is on his kneels, holding whats left of his shattered, cybernetic arm. Tank comes bursting out of the smoke cloud, "We have never failed a mission and it won't be to someone like you!! he seems fully intent on trying to mow the blonde down with his heavy tank treads. Billy Batson says, "human sized imagine a guy with only a torso and in a wheelchair but instead if a wheelchair he'd have the lower have of a tank" Kara Zor-El says, "how big is the tank" Billy Batson says, "the size of a refrigerator laying on it's back" Billy Batson pages: http://thumbs4.ebaystatic.com/m/m-ZWxc50wPRnnkjTJHJAD-A/140.jpg Kara Zor-El pauses as the now not-so-dangerous lance breaks against her, and Supergirl grabs the sniper by the neck and lifts him off the ground. "So did you enjoy skewering me?" At which point, the leader slams his fist into the back of her head. It must have had a lot of strength behind it, because entire cybernetic arm and fist shatters from the impact with the Kryptonian teenager's head. She turns her head to look at him after he's kneeling holding his shattered arm. "Yeah... I could have told you that would have happened. Didnt anyone ever tell you not to hit girls?" Yeah, though the fact that the girl might be Kryptonian and invulnerable probably is not the reason for the common motherly warning, right? Kara throws the sniper into the leader on the ground, hard, but then turns to see the tank merc about to hit into her. Her hands quickly go out to grab the tank portion, stopping the merc's assault in its.... ahem.... tracks. (Editor's note: Pardon the pun!) She looks at the merc "Well then I guess it's an honor to be the first to cause you to fail. Her fingers grip the tank portion's armor, the metal giving under her fingers so she can get a better grip, and lifts it overhead. "So... who hired you for this 'mission'?" she asks as her eyes glow red and she fires twin heat vision beams at one track, then the other, melting them into slag before throwing him. Tank gets hauled up like he were some toddler instead of one of the scariest intergalactic mercenary teams. He howls when one set of his treads start to heat up, melt, and then explode into lots of super heated bits. the merc slumps on the tank's chasis and grumbles, "Why.. would you do that you " Kara quirks an eyebrow, "Well... to stop you, duh" She crosses her arms. When did alien mercenary teams become so whiny? Not that she's ever dealt with alien mercenary teams before. The sniper gets up, "Nuts to this.. we're not getting paid enough to deal with her!" he presses a few buttons on his arm which launches out several black bat-like devices from the large ship overhead. They're flying down and as tthey get closer they look like cannons mounted on jetpacks for mobile disbursement. The techo-merc leader, having finally replaced his destroyed arm with a missile launcher, takes careful aim at the blonde, "Bring in the big guns!!" In a burst of smoke and fanfare, a hellraiser missile goes flying at Supergirl as Tank begins to yell, "What the atre you doing?!" There is a bright flash of light as something gets transported down onto the rooftop. The techno-armored merc leader moves towards the object that got transported from the ship. Then he steps into it and merges with it. Suddenly he stands up into his full height now that he's merged with his power suit he proclaims, "She won't be able to stand up to Nemesis!" He points at Tank and Sniper, "Both of you get back to the ship.. you're of no use to me now. I'll take care of her on my own!" Hydrolic-assisted limbs help him to move at an increased rate - not to mention the giant's new extended range. He charges Kara and takes a huge swing at her face with his massive robotic fist. The fist stops dead upon contact with her face - all that force and all that really happened was it made the girl's cape flutter a little bit. Nemesis winces, "You're a lot tougher than the others." Billy Batson says, "nemesis now is like 12 feet tall in his power armor." Kara Zor-El pauses as the fist hit against her face and... basically just stops when it impacts her face. A brief flutter of her cape. "Um.... ouch, I guess?" she says after a moment's reflection. Actually it didn't hurt at all, but he put so much effort into it, it felt like a shame not to at least say SOMETHING. She smiles a little. "Would you like to try again? Maybe you're just a little rusty." She then adds, "Pardon the metal pun." Nemesis growls, "I'll wipe that smirk off your face!" he reaches back with his gigatic arm while fingers balling up into a fist. The fist produces a faint glow as a protective forcefield envelops the hand so it does shatter like what happened to his real arm. With a loud grunt he puts everything the suit has into this punch. The fist moves faster than the normal eye can see. With the added inertiam this punch would surely split a moon in half if it connected. And BOOM! the fist strikes home right on Kara's pretty face. As with before, it stops upon contact, not even budging Kara. Or causing a mark. Or making her flinch. The force of the blow -does- make her hair wave a tiny bit ... and all the windows to the building behind Kara explode and shatter. The force field did protect the fist from damage but the blow sent so much kinetic force back up his arm. that made the armor's frame crack a bit and a hose ruptures and begins to leak fluids. Kara Zor-El shrugs as she watches the second 'better punch.' "Okay, I'm not saying ouch again if you're not even going to try." she says as his frame cracks from the force and the windows behind her break. She grabs Nemesis's hand and yanks on it hard, ripping it from the rest of the frame, then flies up as she drops the arm on the rooftop, grabbing Nemesis by the stump of the arm with the sparks and leaking fluids, and says, "And I am so not paying for THOSE windows like I have to in Sacremento. Long story, not going to explain it to you." She swings Nemesis around and sends him flying, then quickly flies to a point in front of where his trajectory is taking him. Once he's over an abandonned parking lot, she throws another punch, straight down. at his (its?) chestplate. Nemesis just watches as his arm is ripped off with quuite the sadistic grin on his face. With his good arm he reaches up and behind his back. The mechanical goliath pulls out a gigantic sword. The blade is easily twice as big as Supergirl is. When she comes in to grab him. He swings the massive weapon at her head. The sword strikes Kara on the side of the head. If it were any other person, they'd have surely lost their head - but in this case, the blade of the sword shatters like glass hitting a rock. During the flight the mercenary has time to think - but not for long, as Supergirl's fist drives into his chestplace and nearly punches right through him. The giant's body falls from the skies and crashes nito an abandonned parking lot. Thje sheer force collapses the concrete foundation. Nemesis coughs up mech fluid as he lays amist the heap of devastated stone. Kara Zor-El rolls her eyes as she's lifting the robot guy by his arm stump. Sword hits her head. Sword shatters against side of head like glass. "Okay seriously, that's now three times.... if you haven't learned yet ... it's NOT HELPING!" then she throws him, flies ahead of the trajectory, then punches down when he catches up with her, sending him hurtling back down into the abandonned parking lot below - basically as a crater. She then flies down fast and lands on top of him, her feet planted on the caved-in chestplate. "Okay I am going to ask again, who hired you." She crosses her arms. "Or I could decommission you then go bust up your ship until someone else tells me?" Nemesis looks up at Kara with his eyes narrowed with disdain, "Do whatever you want.. go ahead and kill me. I'm ready to die!" A small compsrtment around his collar opens and a tiny stinger missile flies out and hits Kara right on the chin which causes a small explosion and burst of smoke. Then the ship's main cannons fire a massive beam of pure energy in Kara's direction. "I'm not going to k-" *BOOM* Once the smoke clears, Kara Zor-El rolls her eyes as the missile hits her on the chin. "How many more times are you going to keep trying the same thing? I mean you've already seen it has no ef-" Today is not a good day for Kara to say complete sentences. Because that's when the energy beam from the ship hits her, enveloping the entire area in a bright light and scording it with heat. The asphalt around them even melted. When the light fades, Kara's still standing there on top of Nemesis, who's... more than a little toasty, but alive. One supposes, given how much he's robotic. She looks up. "Ow. For real." She frowns, then flies up fast towards the ship. Time to put an end to the whole 'alien bounty hunters in a ship able to fire down on Earth' thing. Nemesis disappears in a flash of light, the ship raises its shields and turns to leave when it sees the Girl of Steel's rapid approach. As the engines start to prep and power up for warp, the ship opens fire with several photon torpedoes, normally meant to incinerate cities. The torpedoes hurtle almost instantaneously towards Kara in an attempt to destroy her - or at least give a few precious seconds to preoccupy her and give the ship time to power up fully. Maxwell Lord on the ground looks up and just shakes his head and mutters, "Mercenaries.. such an unreliable lot." Kara Zor-El flies into space. Yeah, she thinks, gonna smash right through the hull of that ship, shields or no shields and then I- Annnnd that's when the photon torpedos hit her. Seems she can't even get out a complete thought today, let alone complete sentence. Another bright flash of light. It stops her from going forward for a few seconds, long enough for the ship to power up and enter hyperspace. She frowns but doesn't pursue. She looks back down at Earth - riots are still breaking out throughout Metropolis, and lots of other emergencies to get to as well. Too much to do on Earth while her cousin's away, and the mercs are not an immediate threat, given the other recent attacks on her. She flies back down to resume Supergirl patrol. Though she does think to herself... Intergalactic jerks.